


Life sucker

by RumpyKamon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: It's really not what it seems to be..., Multi, but anyway come here and enjoy!, but it's also a fine mind stealing oriented fic..., ch14 is just smut, except ch19 which is also a really smutty threesome too, smut with some smut, with fluffy doctor's moments...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpyKamon/pseuds/RumpyKamon
Summary: Missy has been left on Skaro, but she doesn't plan to stay there for all eternity. She manages to convince the doctor to come back for her but also to get back Song, a strange "child" of him and River...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is TOTALLY the principle of the fic, OC, strange stuffy things...  
> Set after 9x02 -of course-.  
> Based upon the relationship between Missy and Song and the way it evolves.  
> Hope you'll ENJOY!  
> Ps: rape and all ( actually mind abuse) come WITH TIME ( ok actually these are chapters: 14 and 19) but don't worry, I'll upload everyday 'til it ends. (if you want to know the contents of chapters, let me know in the comments)

The doctor sat at a table outside of a coffee. He was in the shade of this big building which served him. Judging by the decoration and the clothes of the passers-by, he had landed in a small spring afternoon in a municipality of province in the XIXth century. The soft air sneaked between his fingers while he carried his cup of tea to his lips. The fruity smell mixed in the exotic plant spread around him, embalming the TARDIS behind him. The blue box held in front of an octagonal stone fountain, on the small paved place. He had barely swallowed a bit of his boiling drink that the telephone in his back began ringing. He put slowly his cup, the face petrified: nobody called the TARDIS. He got up very calmly and turned to his time machine. With a fast movement he caught the telephone and frowned: 

 

" Hello? He asked in a whisper.  
" Finally, I believed that you would never answer. "  
The doctor vacillated on his legs.  
" Missy? "  
" The very same. "  
" How, how is it possible? "  
" Portable radio. The vortex manipulators were destroyed but not their radios. I had only to connect me on the channel of your TARDIS, are you really amazed? "  
" But why do you call up to me? "  
" Didn't you forget anyone on Skaro?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
" Go to hell … "  
" Ah! I suspected that you shall answer that, that is why... I brought an argument to convince you. Say hello to the doctor! " she said her voice pinching high.  
" Doctor?" Called a young voice.  
The doctor lost definitively the balance.  
" No … What have you done? "  
" Dematerialization. A real child's play I am surprised that you did not think of it earlier. "  
" Doctor do not listen to her! "  
" Hush dear hush, mom is going to put you in the sleep." Answered Missy with a high-pitched voice.  
" No don't-- "  
The voice choked on the other side of the telephone while a noise of shock had been listened.  
" Missy if you touch the slightest of her hair … "  
" Oh yes threaten me, I missed it. "  
" That's enough! "  
" You are right; then here is how things are going to take place: return me my TARDIS and I bring you her head; return it the repaired and I give you all left half. Either be at my service to lead me where I want and I offer you the right half. Comes packed in a gift wrap with a big bowtie to please me and to keep me for the hollow of your arms my dear, and I shall give her back to you intact. Obviously if you prefer, I can still return her to you piece by piece until she is whole. "  
" How may I be sure that you do not set me a trap? "  
" You cannot. Choose. "  
" I left you on Skaro while the planet was crushing from inside. How can you still be alive? "  
" All these questions again and again … Didn't you see me being already reborn several times? "  
" I am wary of you, and for good reason … I shall not come in the city of Daleks. "  
" We are not there, well, not exactly. But I know that you will find us won't you doctor? Then, do we have a deal? "  
He grinded teeth before answering.  
" Deal. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Missy doing with the doctor's child, tied up, waiting for him to come on Skaro..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, second chapter, hope you'll enjoy it, let me know, actually, the whole plot is based on Song and Missy's relationship and the way Song slowly goes on the dark side.

The young person felt turning, she saw the set dancing back to front around her, her face surrounded with her wavy fair mane. Missy held a pointy stick in the hand. She looked at the shaped edge before seeing that the person had woken up.  
" I have the impression to have already seen that …"  
" The doctor and you are really too close." argued Missy  
" Is it so surprising?"  
" Ah!" she said puffing. "Pff, you and your human sense of the family …"  
" Does not the Mistress ever think of her family?"  
Missy raised a cold look on the young woman and went away.  
" Oh no, can't be true … Missy! Come back! Don't, don't leave me, not here... "

She tried to straightening but she was not even able to reach her knees. Song had impressive, quite curled fair hair growing red with the reflects. In spite of her fine thighs and her slim body, she had a very round and firm breast. The red rose to her white-cheeked, her green eyes closed; to have the head back to front did not make her the enormous good. Missy could be physically described as her perfect opposite. And Missy returned exactly a few minutes after while Song seemed to have lost consciousness. She put herself in front of the young woman suspended by ankles and gave her two small slaps on each cheek.  
" Cammon', wake up, I need you alive dear Song."  
" Yes well do not be so severe, without me you would be still alone on Skaro."  
" Ah," she says in shrugging, "I did not deprive of you to fight the solitude."  
" Really?"  
Missy cut the rope with her stick and returned immediately on Song to handcuff her. She looked at her in corner, squatted on her heels.  
" How can you be her child? I recognize nothing of him in you."  
" To each time lady her regeneration. "  
Missy sketched a smile and got up.  
" I do not speak only physically. You have her character... River Song's."  
" Do not take this haughty tone by speaking about her. She is the wife of my father and my mother, live with it. "  
" It is not normal. It is disgusting. I know him for a much more long time than River and you combined, and then you'll ever do.  
" I did not know that it was about a competition. "  
Missy hid her smile by turning away. In spite of her unbearable presence, Song amused Missy in most points. The lady in purple raised the eyes to heaven and left to make a tour, certainly in search of something to eat. When the night fell on Skaro, she returned, some plants surrounded her fingers. She seemed to chew something. She threw a handful of these plants to the feet of Song and looked far off. Song observed Missy getting excited by making hundred steps, a kind of fear was born on her face. She wondered inside, the reason of the absence of the Doctor. Song recovered and answered this thought.  
" Because he will not come on Skaro. Not where Daleks can have him."  
Missy turned the head all at once and had her an icy look.  
" I forbid you to enter my spirit. If you begin again I shall break you a heart so that you can experiment the life of poignant one small mortal human being. It is very clear? "  
Song kept silent and lowered the head. Missy regains self-control as if nothing had happen and finished chewing what she puttied since earlier. A silence separated them. The time lady began pressing fervently on the buttons of her command. Everything did not work as she wished it. Song was maybe right, the doctor would not land by on Skaro. She had to repair her vortex manipulator. Song got up and removed her handcuffs which she placed in her pocket. She walked slowly. Missy jumped scared to see her released.  
" How did you managed to untie you? "  
" Sonic screwdriver dear, cammon', give me that. "  
" Go to hell! "  
" You prefer to spend the eternity on Skaro? "  
Missy expired heavily and granted her command from the end of her arm. The young blonde seized it and began to manipulate the buttons of her screwdriver and opened the mechanism. All this Missy would have been able to do it if she had get back the screwdriver of Song and this had a bitter taste in her mouth. She looked her fair mane and frowned the nose.  
" Why do we call you Song ? "  
" Why do we call you Master and him Doctor ? "  
Missy frowned.  
" Then are you really a Time Lord … Amazing, nevertheless this naming … In memory of the hair of your mother I presume?" She says of a derisive air.  
Song had a grin before shaking the head and answering of a dry tone:  
" Yes, I AM a time lady"  
Song closed the case of the command and put a last blow of screwdriver. She managed it towards the vortex manipulator and boosted the signal with the screwdriver. The manipulator flared up again in a small click. Song tidied up her screwdriver.  
" It should work now. "  
" Let us see it at once. Say. Something. Nice. "  
Song opened big eyes while Missy pointed her command at her. But something surprised the time lady and she decided finally to knock out Song with her stick before teleporting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Missy and Song left... But where to?

When Song opened eyes again, she sat on an iron chair, handcuffed by the right wrist to her armrest. She sighed and fired at handcuffs. Then she realized that she was cold. She realized that she sat in a shed. And this shed she was sure to know it. She doubled her efforts to fire at handcuffs but nothing happened. She verified, obviously Missy had taken her screwdriver. Missy who exactly had a walk in corridors, beeping command while she moved forward. She had this strange sensation that something followed her. She raised eyes and turned: nothing. She returned and seen that her command had stopped. She used the screwdriver of Song to restart it. She moved forward in few felted, wide open eyes. A high rumbling made her jump, she turned around and saw a creature of the Silence. Her hearts accelerated, she dashed off in the opposite sense and stopped dead, not knowing anymore why she ran. She heard then her name roared in corridors. Her real name. That only the Doctor and her were still capable of knowing.   
She raised eyebrows by pinching lips and went slowly of the place from where came the shout. She arrived in the shed and put herself in to skip as a girl, a big smile on the face.   
" Well slept?"   
"Stop your stupid things, tell me where we are."  
"How, you do not recognize this place? We are at the Demon's Run." Song felt losing her cool.   
"Which year?"  
"5113."  
"Oh no … no …"   
"What AGAIN? We are not on Skaro, there is no reason so that the doctor does not come."   
"Missy, you broke us in the nest of the Silence."  
"The Silence, well I did not have the right a lot in your company there."   
"You could also let me leave."  
Missy began laughing and jumped all at once on the legs of Song by pulling her head violently by the nape of the neck.   
"I am really going eventually tear away you a heart."  
A Machiavellian smile crossed her face. But then, a strange sound made her raising her eyes. Her smile fell of her cheeks.   
"You again, but who are you?"   
"We are the Silence and you, you are a Time Lord."   
"A Time Lady, thank you." "  
You will be destroyed just like will be the Doctor."   
"Oh I assure you that there is absolutely no reason to do it."   
"The race of the Time Lord is a threat, you and the Doctor are allied and have to die."   
"Allied, oh not no no, not at all. But, look rather." She turned the chair of the end of hands. "I offer you his child!"   
"The doctor has no child." "  
Oh yes! He has heights of it, with quite his marriages …"  
" Three marriages it's nothing " answered very low Song with that the lady in purple murmurs her " shhhhhh " The creature opened the gaping mouth in the middle of the face and concentrated the energy around him to make spring flashes of lightning. Missy looked at it in corner, not impressed at all . She taken out her command and pointed it above:  
" Say something nice. " A red laser went out of the command reducing the creature to ashes. The shed became quiet again. She took out the screwdriver and the dice engaged handcuffs. Song scratched Missy's hand.   
" Ouch! Why did you do that? " She asked as unbelieving as when Clara had touched the confession dial of the doctor.  
" Because I had no marker I suppose. "   
" You suppose? "   
" We are surrounded with the Silence and it is better to keep a track of the number which we crossed if we want a chance to take out there. "   
" But we crossed nothing. "   
" Then why you untied me? "  
Missy closed the mouth and put the other one handcuffs to her wrist. They were now attached one to the other one.   
" You tire me. " And she left by skipping, pulling Song behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Missy and Song will escpae the Demon's run?

After a few minutes to roam in corridors, Song pulled the handcuffs and stopped harshly Missy in her exploration.  
"What's wrong now?"  
"Do you know where you go?"  
"What's the use to know where we go? Let us move forward." She says restarting to move. Two more scratches appeared on her hand. "Ouch, you, now I'm starting to burn in anger!"  
Song encouraged her to turn around. The lady in purple turned the face slowly and saw numerous creatures sleeping above them.  
"Oooh …" she says full of disgust. "But what is that?"  
"The Silence."  
She lowered the face on Song and saw her covered with scratches.  
"You're involved in self-harm?"  
"Missy, when you leave the Silence of eyes, you forget their existence."  
"Then how do you know that they exist?"  
"Ask that to the Doctor." Miss kept silent. "Listen to, if you do not want to believe me then at least trust yourself. If you see one of these creatures, draw you a bar with your lipstick."  
"But stop with your Silence and keep silent rather! That does not exist."  
"Look at your hand."  
"What?"  
"Look at your hand." She lowered the look and perceived three purple bars freshly traced.  
"Well, enough is enough." The Silence above them woke up in a growl; Missy raised eyes and got down again them immediately on Song. "Run". 

They moved forward at full speed, doubling speed by seeing new creatures appearing. They found themselves in the room of Amy's childbirth, surrounded on both sides with creatures. Missy stopped on her small heels, recovered, swallowed her spit and raised her worst smile.  
" Finally, I have almost waited you! Are you all there? " She says proud, the free-and-easy walking by pulling Song behind her. " The punctuality is not your fort. "  
" Missy, stop that now. "  
"Shhhh!"  
" You are Time Lords, you must be eliminated. "  
" Time Ladies, thank you. I believed that the Doctor was your target. " She said a lost look mixed with incomprehension.  
" You are Time Lords, you are allies of the doctor, you are a threat and must be thus eliminated. "  
" Oh oh oh, calm down, I am not an ally of the Doctor. " She turned to Song and murmured to her: " ah these creatures have a language more automatic than Cybermen. " Song frowned and looked strangely like the Doctor. The Time Lady turned again to the Silence: " You want to destroy him? I too! And I have even the ideal bait: his child. Still, wait a little and he is going to land here. He will belong to you. Then, who votes for? " She asked in raising the hand, a big smile on the face. Flashes of lightning exploded everywhere in the room. " That has to mean not "  
"Do you think?"  
Missy pulled them in the center of the room and taken out her vortex manipulator. Nothing, it did not work any more. She tried to repair it with the screwdriver of Song but nothing.  
" Why does not that work? "  
" It is a screwdriver no battery. "  
While any hope seemed lost and while flashes of lightning came down on them, a field of strength pushed those away , the familiar sound of the TARDIS echoed. Missy began laughing while the temporal machine materialized around them. In a few seconds, they were saved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor manages to save Song and Missy... But what will he do then?

The doctor released his consoles and run up to both women. He scupped the face of Song between his two hands and let escape him some tears.   
"Ah, beautiful landing, you arrived just in time."   
"Missy keep silent about you!" He blew up the handcuffs which connected them with his screwdriver and turned darker again in his console. The TARDIS took off from Demon's Run.   
"How did you find us?" Asked for Song   
" The tracer, I have followed the signal emitted by Missy's radio." The TARDIS stopped somewhere in the space. "I would have liked being there earlier, but Missy enjoyed removing you when I had landed on Skaro."   
"Really? hold, I do not remember it. In any case, it is very cunning, I am proud of you."  
He turned to Missy and frowned. He reached her in few steps and lifted her by his collar. A chuckle of surprise escaped her while he dragged her towards the doors.   
"Doctor, what are you doing?"   
"I get rid of this plague." He opened the doors of the TARDIS and pushed Missy to it's edge, she just held on to the door.   
"Oh dear, what are you doing?"   
"You have done enough Missy, you wanted to make me kill Clara, you kidnapped my child and you attracted me to Skaro! You pushed Song in the arms of the Silence! And that, it is only what you have managed to make lately with this embodiment and that I know!"   
"She would have better been able to take out there if you had come earlier."   
"Shut up!"   
"Doctor stop …"   
"Stay outside that Song!" "  
Yes stay outside -" the severe look of the Doctor silenced her. She caressed his hand and looked at him with her nasty smile. "You would not make that. Not to me. Not to your own …"   
"Stop that!" Roared the doctor by pushing her more still.   
"Doctor … Do not do this …"   
"Oh but he will not do it. The Doctor does not kill people. He would not kill the one who brought to you to the life." The Doctor seemed lost. He released slowly his grip on Missy.   
"Yes it is true …" he began shaking with panic by turning to Song. "Yes it's true!"   
Song shook the head. The Doctor pulled Missy inside. Her ice-cold eyes accompanied her derisive smile.   
"Well, I shall not kill you; but don't believe that you got out of trouble for all that."   
"I trust you for that my love." She answered him of her victorious smile.   
He turned to Song and lifted her. They stuck them two forehead and looked in each other's eyes. The telepathic gifts between Time lords worked infinitely better so. He searched in the memory of Song until he found there, unfortunately, for what he looked.  
" Oh Song … I am sorry … "   
The Doctor released the small face, complete copy, of Song under his hands and went to Missy who strolled near banisters leading at the heart of the TARDIS. He caught her wrist and pulled her against him.  
" Oh slowly Doctor. I am a fragile woman. " She kissed the end of his nose.  
" Don't be made of illusions. " He hung her on the banister with the same handcuffs as those whom she used from the start with Song.  
" And I am not supposed to be made of illusions? "   
He slid a hand under the purple jacket making Missy squeak in the passage. He removed the hand quickly, solidly gripping Song's screwdriver.  
" This belongs to Song I think. " He moved back on his heels and threw the screwdriver to Song. Missy raised the eyes to sky while he returned near the console.  
" And now what, you are not going to leave me attached here for ever. "   
" Not. I am going to return you on Gallifrey. I am sure that the Time Lords are going to be delighted to be finally able to cross you in trial. "   
" Oh stop, you're not serious. I see it on your face. You hate them just as much as they hate us. If you return there, with or without me, you will not get out of it. "   
" You used my family." She became softer and raised an eyebrow, an unbelieving air on the face.  
" Is it not what we always do to affect each other? " He turned the head and pressed slowly on some buttons. The programming for Gallifrey began. Missy understood it and began to panic. " Doctor come on, stop fooling! Don't play the child! Be a little bit serious. Doctor. You would not make that to your oldest friend? Pity stop! "   
The Doctor raised the look and observed Missy imploring him with a look of beaten dog. His look settled then on silent Song. Their telepathic link was not broken yet. She seemed to feel sorry for Missy. He observed then his console, the eyes low.   
" She doesn't deserve it. "  
He pulled the lever. But while he believed to unstuck, the TARDIS buzzed and refused to moveThe three Time Lords lost the balance.  
" What's going on?" asked Song.  
" I don't know. " Answered the Doctor by caressing the console.   
"Well then my beauty, what happens to you? Why do you refuse to move? "   
Missy roared by vacillating on her high heels.  
" I know I why your TARDIS doesn't want to move. " She says in hardening the look. "It doesn't want my presence on board. As long as I am here, it will not work. " The Doctor opened a gaping mouth while Missy smiled. " Isn't it wonderful? We are going to be stuck together for indefinite duration. Welcome to Heaven."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, Missy and Song blocked on the TARDIS. Of course there are tensions...

Song went down steps dressed in the same suit as his creator. She looked like him in every aspect except for her fair mane which she had from River. She looked at the Doctor sat in the door of the TARDIS. He looked at the unlimitedness of the space, the legs in the deepest space. She sat down next to him. He turned the head to her and spent the hand in her curly hair.   
" Your scratches left? "   
" Almost quite yes. " He shook the head and returned to his pondering.   
" The pension Demon's Run, it is low there that will be born my mother in a few years isn't it? "   
"Yes" he answered low before smilling. " It is low there that she will see me for the first time. And it is low there that I find you. Living being. Finally … More alive than you were before " he lost his smile.  
" Don't be sad. Let us rather take advantage of the few moments that are left to us together. "  
He laughed inside and kissed Song half-heartedly. Tokens of affection at the Time Lords are very different from those of the people who they see frequently.  
" You are right. It's a mean to an end. I shall like bringing you on a planet, making you discover new things of your own eyes … But the TARDIS will not move. "   
" Because Missy is on board? "   
" She doesn't deserve your copassion Song. "   
" You know that she does. " He sighed heavily;  
" Why did you have to inherit your character from for your regeneration? "

Missy finished her small tour in the TARDIS and returned in the control room. She looked at both Time Lords there and advanced stealthily. During a few moments she wanted to push Song out from the TARDIS but she resolved not to make stupid thing bigger than herself. She stopped behind them and cleared her throat. The Doctor turned half   
" It seems to me that we had an agreement. "   
" Our agreement was broken when you made an other one with the Silence. "   
" I tried to save time. "   
" I know. And you try to save your skin, as usual. "   
He got up and moved forward to Missy while she moved back slowly. Song turned worried. Never she had seen the Doctor in such a state of fury.   
" Every time you began your small wars, the joke was on you, and whom you asked for help? Who came to find you every time? Your stealing, your revolutions, these plundered planets, these destroyed families, all these lives that you stole. And nevertheless every time I came to help you. It shall be time when you learn to manage alone. " Missy felt the hatred rising in her while she went away from the Doctor.   
"Yes but you forget something, it's that you always picked me up, you lied for me, you feigned my death for me, you killed for me. You too caused deaths and whole purebred extinctions, just most of the times to save your miserable small humanity at the price of" love ". It's because you too ran away from Gallifrey that she was destroyed."   
"That's enough I don't want to hear you anymore!"   
"Stop competing you both!" Roared Song at the bottom of the footbridge. She began to walk up to them. "You quarrel as children while you adore each other and you know it very well!" The Doctor looked at her, statics. "Doctor, I do not try to defend her. But you well have to admit that you do not think of what you say."   
"Thank you angel."   
"I do not say it for you either Missy. You widely made an excessive use of the kindness of the Doctor." "I should dematerialize" she thought.   
"Do not even dare to think of it." Told the Doctor to her thoughts. "If somebody had to dematerialize that would not be you." He caressed his console. She looked at his hands touching touches and thought of " The vortex manipulators…" The Doctor raised eyes slowly on Song. "Of course! Song, you are brilliant! Missy tighten I your arm."   
"Why?"   
"Give."  
She tightened the arm and raised the eyes to heaven. He picked up the vortex manipulator and began to look at it from every angle. He put his sonic sunglasses on the nose and sounded the device by going to the entrails of the TARDIS. Miss and Song were alone in the control room. Brunette watched the young Lady of the Time crossing his fingers where the familiar hands of the Doctor lied a few moments before.   
"Why did you intervene?"   
"I was not going to let with you tear silently."   
"Why? Our relation is nothing for you."   
"Not exactly. He created me, you gave birth me."   
"River Song is your mother."   
"Certainly but it's you who brought me in this world. And sadly, I have access to your genes as much as to those of the Doctor."   
"Wait, you are telling me that you are one part of me?"   
"How could I be in front of you otherwise?"   
Missy turned the head slowly. She approached on tiptoe and put itself near Song who moved back a little.   
"Have you the same utility for me as for the Doctor?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"You are the protection of the consciousness and the memory of the Doctor, personified. If I brought you to the life and you're a part of me… Then you have to have my memories also."   
"I shall prefer to avoid some of them." Missy laughs without emitting a sound. A bad smile on his face.   
"And I which did not know how to traumatize you, I gave to you the worst of presents." Song frowned.   
"You have an unhealthy laughter." Missy roared and her shrill voice roars in the whole TARDIS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor repared the vortex manipuator... Now Missy can leave.

The Doctor ended repairing the vortex manipulator. Having the equipment on board helped him enormously. The screwdriver of Song could not be enough to repair it. Some beeps and finally the small temporal machine ignited. The Doctor made sure that all the functions were operational. He pressed on some buttons and preprogrammed a route. Happy to have reached finally his purpose, he moved forward to fast steps to the control room. The scene that he saw when he arrived surprised him at the highest point. Missy and Song faced each other in the extremities of the TARDIS. Missy laughed silently a big smile through the face; her eyes diving in the depths of Song. This one remained straight as a statue, no expression livened up her.  
" Well then? Missy! I repaired your vortex manipulator. Good news? Yes. Please go far, now. " Missy who looked at her small command and looked for the place of transport.  
" I see that you have already planned me a program. "   
" Yes, you are going to be able to clear off. "   
" And our agreement? "   
" I have already told you that I shall not honor it. And then, I am thus come to find you I anyway did what you asked me. "   
" I had specified with a gift wrap. "   
" Missy! "   
" So it'll be. I go away. " She went on the side. " But you forget something … " She took the shoulder of Song. " How was she able to travel with me? "   
" Oh no... "   
"Bye".  
Both women teleported in a few seconds. The time which Song needed to realize, she had fallen to the ground. The Doctor cursed not to have been more attentive and obviously, Missy had changed the destination. This one exactly deactivated the radio to be sure that the Doctor would not find them immediately. Song tore away her manipulator and moved forward straight ahead in front of her. Missy turned around and saw Song leaving.   
" Where are you going? "   
" Far. "   
" But come on, we are in the desert. "   
" Exactly. "  
Missy moved forward obliquely while her heels sank into the sand. She caught up Song and walked close by.  
" Then where do we go? "   
" I do not know … Missy, why did you take me with you? "   
" To fight the solitude? " Song remained dumb in front of this echo of her own words. " Why would the Doctor be the only one to take advantage of you? I had companions too when I had a TARDIS. "   
" I know. And I also know how these relations ended. " Missy smiled.  
" Yes but this time it is different. Because … Because I have no TARDIS. Oh go on, crack I a smile, I want to see if your eyebrows drop off. I want just to have fun. " Song looked down then raised it.  
" Then. Where do we go? "  
Missy began laughing and cavorted in dunes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor get's a message from River... She has a problem. Will he join her or go after the two remaining Time Ladies?

The doctor in his TARDIS struck the consoles of the fist. His whole being trembled under the rabies. How did he have been able to be so neglecting? His child had been kidnapped for the second time by Missy and it drove him crazy. He crossed a hand in his silver curls and dropped on the stairs. At least Song had her screwdriver... Of course! Her screwdriver! It has served to repair the vortex manipulator and had connected it to the system of the TARDIS. Not as neglecting as that in the end. He jumped on both legs, went to the console and pressed some buttons. The screen struggled to post a signal. Suddenly the doctor's breast vibrated. What could it be? He plunged the hand and took out his wallet with the psychic paper. A message appeared, it could be only a single person:   
"Hello Sweetie. xx"  
River. If she asked to see him it was because the situation was critical. He felt hesitating, did he have to get back his child or help in his wife? He said to himself that Song hadn't to be afraid of Missy, but maybe more of the place they had landed to. He grasped levers and went to The Library. He quickly took out facing an interface and used his magnificent screwdriver. The spectre of River appeared, a few moments were enough so that she was there, perfectly aware and tangible.   
"River …"   
"Hello Sweetie." River walked forward and kissed the Doctor with the edge of her lips. He squeezed her against him and felt her body shivering at his hands. The beautiful eyes of River were bathed of tears. There kiss was then only wetter. This new version of himself did not know anymore how the previous one managed to kiss her so tenderly. Nevertheless, after this long night on Darillium she had never complained: they were perfected for each other.  
" What happens? "  
" It is Song … He has been materialized. "He remained silent. River noticed this silence and her expression changed, as this day when it had shown himself of flesh and bone in front of her in this small bar in 1969." You knew it … You knew it and you said nothing! "  
" The situation is complicated. "  
" Is it? "She asked in hardening the look.  
" Song was materialized by Missy." River shushed.  
" I believed that he would have died. Especially in the hands of Missy. "  
" I also believed it … But Song is alive, it is the most important. "One thousand question crossed her mind but she remained silent, trying to control herself so that her hand would not crash through his face.  
" Where are they? "  
"I am locating them with the TARDIS." A silence separated them again. He offered the hand to his wife and dragged her inside. They moved forward to the console and looked at the results on the screen. They were on Earth, in the nineteenth century in a village not far from Cairo. The Doctor remained static in front of the controls.   
" What happens to you? Why don't you fly? "   
"It's what she wants. Missy wants me to run after her. She won't hurt Song, I know it. But I'm still afraid of losing them. "   
" Oh Doctor, you shouldn't doubt so much of yourself. We are going to find Song safe and sound . Later what you could do whatever you want of Missy. That implies that you can be as evil as you want. Hum. But please save our son. "   
" Yes moreover about this … Song regenerated as a woman. "   
" A woman … Oh my god "   
" She looks like you … She has your hair. " He told her caressing her cheek. River smiles. A tear pearled of the eyes. " We shall find her I promise. "   
" Oh Doctor … I don't doubt of it. "


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy wants to play with Song, but she slowly changes despise Missy's effort to please her...  
> (ps: I know I am late to post it, but eh, two chapters is always a good news)

Both women arrived near an entrance of Cairo while the black night surrounded them, they were enlightened by the light of the moon and some hot beams leaked out of the city. These small lights reassured them. Missy turned to Song to verify if she followed, when she arrived more or less at her height she set off towards the city. They arrived at the gate.  
" I do not like this city, their tea despise it's beautiful quality origin is of mediocre quality, I prefer to drink it in a silver cup. Let's go somewhere I prefer. " In a flash of lightning they were in London, victorian London. " Ah, here is a place where I like spreading the chaos. " She said in turning on herself, arms wide open. " Isn't it wonderful? Let's play. " She said in a banging of teeth.  
She moved forward casually. Looked to the right, to the left, caught an apple on a display and threw it to Song without even looking. Song caught it and put it on the same display. They sat down in a café and settled near windows  
" After Skaro, after the Demon's Run, I give you the Earth. So many creatures as I despise. Take this drunkard there low. " She took out her command and reduced him to ashes. Certain people were surprised but many were drunk and let pour. " One among so many others. " She returned her look on Song. " Why don't you say anything? "  
" What may I say? "  
" You could wonder why I kill without the slightest condolence. " Song laughs suddenly;  
" I am neither the Doctor nor his companions, at least today. You could reduce the all to ashes I wouldn't be surprised with it. " Missy smiled, it felt good not to have been blamed for her attitude. " What are the other creatures that you despise? "  
Missy got back two beers on a crossing tray. She put one in front of Song and answered:  
" What is worse than the humanity? " Song shrugged. " Ground creatures older than the human beings. The oldest inhabitants of the Earth; the Silurian. " She carried the beer to her mouth and inflated her cheeks of the liquid.  
" Why do you keep returning on the Earth then? " She swallowed the whole glass in a line and kept a white moustache foam.  
" I told it to you. The chaos. " She had small incited mimes. " Is there any better then pour chaos in a race we despise? "  
" I have my idea on this. " Missy turned in front of Song.  
" How old are you? "  
" I have as much cycle as the last three regenerations of the Doctor. "  
" Are you as old as that? "  
" I was created at the same time as my mother in The Library. The Doctor was so young at that time … He knew nothing of her. But as substitute, it's normal that I know him so well. " Missy raised an eyebrow while looking her beer. " I feels your scepticism. Why? "  
" Why do you call them father and mother. "  
" They are my designers. They have created me together and I arise from their both DNA. In the end, I was conceived as the Time Lords conceive their successors. And nevertheless I am just like the Doctor. " Missy frowned and raised her look on Song.  
" Why the Doctor made you so? Why a woman? Why so childish? "  
" I am so, because the Doctor wanted me 'perfect'. I am a woman only thanks to my regeneration, as you … And I may be a perfect program, I began to live only when you gave me life by bringing me out of the machine … But how do you know the existence of my mother … And mine? "  
" You are not the only one to know the Doctor in his entirety. " Song looked at Missy while her face hardened. She waved and seized her beer.  
" This conversation becomes awkward. " Song sank into the file of her seat. They remained silent a few moments before taking back their discussion. " You know that he is going to catch up us. "  
" We will go somewhere else. "  
" And if I don't want to come? "  
" It doesn't seem to me that I left you the choice. "  
" You have no sufficient reason for keeping me with you. "  
" Oh of course I do Song. You are my guarantee of survival. " Song raised an eyebrow. " Oh please. Serve you of your meta intelligence. Your compassion and your love keep me alive. Without you the Doctor would have thrown me in the stellar space. "  
" The Doctor doesn't kill. "  
" The Doctor is … " Missy cut herself suddenly before relaxing. " An idiot. " Song felt her leg beginning to startled.  
" And that will happen if I don't want to protect you anymore? "  
" That will not arrive. "  
" How do you know? "  
" I know it, that's all. " Song looked at her glass sadly. " What happens, you like dislike the taste of beer? " Asked Missy with a sympathizing look. She looked far off and re - concentrated on Song. " Then let's go drinking somewhere else. " She took them in a new place. Song extracted the manipulator whom Missy had hung on her.  
" Stop these transpositions! "  
" Don't be a grumpy person, I try to please you. Why are you becoming so bitter recently? " Song expired heavily.  
" You are worse than a kid. "  
" You think so? I can be so much worse. " Missy was going to jump on Song but a sound was echoed and stopped her.  
" Missy, what was that? " The Time Lady lost her smile.  
" By being in a hurry I had difficulty in calculating the destination … And I present you one of the beings that I hate: a Silurian. "  
" Not exactly." Cut her a voice behind her. Madam Vastra stepped out of the shadow and walked forward. Missy turned back but she stood in front of Strax, a rifle laser in hands.  
" Where do you think of going my boy? "  
" Nowhere. Rather; say I something nice. "  
Song caught Missy's pointy stick and knocked her out with it.  
"That was for a long time that I wanted to do that." She said in a grin.  
"River ?"  
" Almost... Her child."  
They looked at her and approached.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Missy thought of taking me travel around …"  
Strax attached Missy while she began to resume consciousness.  
"The Doctor should not delay arriving."  
"And we will welcome him as he deserves."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and River find Song... But she somehow seemed to change. Now Missy has an ally...

Jenny was serving a cup of tea to madam Vastra and Song while Strax watched Missy handcuffed in another room on the first floor. She hummed some airs of her acute voice.  
" Silence human. "   
" Untie me and I will stop singing. "   
" You should be done an ablation of vocal cords. " Missy pinched lips with a mischievous air.   
" Sir potato is going to give me lessons? " She asked taunting.  
In the entry, the TARDIS stopped materializing. Song looked at the corridor. The Doctor followed by River appeared.   
" Ah my dear friends, what pleasure to see you. " Greeted the Doctor with a smile.   
River boosted the greetings in the following one. The Doctor made a kiss on the hand to each of the ladies and arrived in front of Song whom he lifted and kissed. River observed them and put her look on the program. Song seemed very withdrawn and uncommunicative while the Doctor gave her so much affection. River laughed inside, the Doctor was kissing himself, at least, it was true until Song became alive and independent. But she seemed so different. River moved forward and addressed her:  
" Song? "   
" Yes, it is me. " They squeezed up hardly when Strax appeared in the doorframe. The Doctor looked at him and smiled.  
" Strax! How goes the most destructive potato of the galaxy? "   
" I am good but the boy deafened me. " The Doctor lost his smile.  
" Where is Missy? "   
" Strax watched her. "   
" Where is she now? "   
"On the first floor."  
He rushed followed by River. Surprise, Missy was still there. He walked in front of her, River got back her command and fiddled with buttons.   
" I am impressed, you didn't escaped it doesn't look like you. "   
" I waited that you come to find me Doctor. "   
" This kind of flirting is attributed to me. " Answered Song by intervening between them two.   
" Oh look who's there. River Song. What an unpleasant surprise. "   
" Don't worry, you're not going to appreciate my presence for a very long time. "   
She raised the command in the direction of Missy but the Doctor took it and threw it on the bed. Missy suppressed her laughter. River turned and questioned the Doctor:  
" May you could tell me why you're defending her? She does not deserve your forgiveness. "   
" Oh River I recognize you well there. But think of Song. "   
" Sorry to interrupt but aren't you forgetting somebody? " The Doctor turned back to Missy.  
" I wil not kill you and you know it. I will defend you if you are in danger. But I won't not protect you nor travel with you. "   
She stared at him with her defying look. He approached her right against the wall, arms up. He didn't hijacked his look. Their two bodies contacted almost. He held out the hand and hung on to her vortex manipulator. She startled before he pressed on the button.  
" Wait! " He broke off. " Let me say goodbye to my travelling companion. " He moved back and talked to River.  
" Go get Song please. " She cropped her face kneaded by the fury. She went down and found the trio lengthened on the ground.  
" Doctor... Doctor! "   
He turned around towards the door but it clicked all of a sudden. He threw himself above and tried to open it with his screwdriver while Missy began laughing behind him. River went back up walking but Song caught her by the shoulders.  
" Song, what happened? Did they die? "   
" Do not worry, I didn't killed them. They are just sleeping. And I am sorry for that, really. "   
She threw her a cup of tea to the face and moved away, River fell on the ground unconscious. Song accompanied her to the floor and opened the door of the room. The Doctor jumped behind and held out the hands towards Song.  
" Song … Please. Do not make stupid things. "   
" I am sorry Doctor, but I cannot do otherwise. "   
" Song you have the choice. "   
" Not. She is too strong for me. "   
She tightened the arm and freed Missy. She jumped on the Doctor, hung on him the vortex manipulator and activated the button.   
" N - " He disappeared in a flash. Missy approached and took Song with her.  
" Let's hurry, they are not going to delay waking up. "   
Song dematerialized River who returned to the files of The Library. They rose in the TARDIS and pushed levers.  
" Where do we go? "   
" Far from Earth and its imperfections. You demonstrated me what I needed to know. Then, I offer you one of the seven wonders of the universe. "  
She entered the coordinates in the TARDIS and taken out again to hang on to the armature. The TARDIS dematerialized and disappeared while the trio woke up on the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is trying to find a solution with his team, to rescue Song's mind: time for explanations...

The Doctor looked around him and understood that he had lands on Deva Loka.  
" Ah Missy, Missy, you're beginning to pollute Song's spirit. " He sighed. " I would have been able to find a much worse destination … Let's see … Where can they be? River has to be in The Library. But them … Where can they be? And with my TARDIS! "  
He looked around him. The most important was to make sure that everybody was well. He received a signal from The Library on his screwdriver; River was reprogrammed without incident. He teleported then at madam Vastra's place. He saw them waking up and slowly taking back consciousness.   
" Your child tried to kill us. " Spat Vastra.  
" No I assure you, she is not in her normal state, don't be mad at her. " The Doctor answered them. " You're fine, it's all that matters. "   
" If we see again this small human being, I will take care of it. " Said Strax.   
The Doctor had a low and sad look. After some small hours, everything had returned to the normal. They prepared a new infusion to communicate again all together, as Doctor left looking in the heart of Big Ben for antenna researcher whom he hid in anticipation of this kind of event. His fine body based itself in the black night when he put himself in a corner not to fall asleep on the floor. They found themselves all in a common dream.  
" The last time when we did that was just before your regeneration on Tranzalore. " Say River by taking the hand of the Doctor.  
" I know. " He answered her always worried.  
" We have to find a solution and fast. "   
" I agree with Madam Vastra, Song cannot stay outside the program so for a long time. "   
" The program? " Asked for Jenny.  
" Yes, Song arises from the same program as River … The problem is the physical reality of Song. "   
" What do you mean? "  
" We studied a lot the question with River: so that a program comes to the life, it has to regenerate by means of a former body, and inevitably a Time Lord's regeneration. "   
" The former body maybe a Dalek's one, because Missy made Song on Skaro, but the regenerative energy of the body of a Dalek was too low so that Song could be created from that. "   
" Why a Dalek would have Time Lord's regenerative power? " Asked Vastra.  
" I gave it to them to push them to the self-destruction, in brief, the problem stays that the regenerative energy is Missy's. "  
"I don't understand, can't we simply kill the old man?" Questioned Strax.   
"There's the problem: Missy is giving her life to Song. It's as if she had become human again, except that her watch this time is Song."   
"Though we are her essence, Missy is the contingency which allowed Song to live. And she is as much our child as her now."   
"I see. The life of Song is in fact Missy's."   
"Yes, that is why she protects her: the consciousness of Missy gains ground on Song's, and so, Song protects Missy because the transfer is not ended. The consciousness of Missy shall prevent her from destroying what keeps her alive. The Master always has acts so as to survive whatever he costs it."  
"Isn't there a way so that Song returns to the computer?" Asked for Jenny.   
"She would have to sacrifice her life voluntarily. And we cannot ask for it, for two reasons, first she is our child second, the spirit of Missy won't let her die; there is no probability that it happens." Answered river.   
"Let me take care of this!"   
"Stax, it is out of the question to kill their child." Protested Jenny.   
"Doctor, what does represents this threat?" Asked Vastra.   
"If Missy corrupts totally Song, she will have a new ally. And I know that none of us will be rather powerful to stop her; she arises from us three. I tried to keep her with me but Missy always got her back ."   
"And doesn't it have any other impact on the Mistress?"   
"At the moment it is only a transfer of consciousness and influence. Missy doesn't seem to understand what is happening… Their two spirits are nevertheless connected and she knows it because she uses Song's. She will ask herself certainly the question when she will lose slowly her body."   
"Don't you have a leverage?"   
"What would a monster like this still care of?" Spat River.   
"I think I know something… Missy's TARDIS, she wanted that I repair it for her; if I manage to activate it so that it returns towards its owner, I can find them."   
"Doctor you are brilliant."  
" Ain't I all the Time?"  
" Oh shut up."  
"Not a chance."  
He took out his sonic sunglasses and went out of the common dream. He got back the vortex manipulator and calculated thanks to his antenna, the way to the last place where Missy's TARDIS might emit. After a few minutes he found finally for what he looked. He teleported and found himself in front of the temporal machine. He caressed the box and opened with great difficulty the door. He threw himself inside; the work could begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy and Song land near the third world's marvel and the Time Lady has some projects for the Doctor's copy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start getting in hot thing between Missy and Song -actually the Doctor with blond hair.- this is also the first part of the lemon coming in two chapters, hope you'll enjoy it.

Both women landed on the beginning of the evening. As had promised Missy, they were in the headland of the third marvel of the universe. The inter-spatial large hotel dominated the whole galaxy. They were on the highest terrace of the hotel, and surprisingly few persons were there. Song walked forward and looked at the unlimitedness of the space in front of her. Never she had seen something so beautiful. Her eyes opened on this marvel of bright points. She held on the rail, making sure that what she saw was true. Missy smiled of her bad grin and approached Song.  
" Happy?  
\- It is quite a euphemism yes …  
\- I had promised you one of the seven marvels of the universe. "  
She stood on Song's side and looked too at this show which she had liked so many times. The Master might have tried on numerous occasions to destroy parts of the Universe, it was only to possess it better, it and its marvels. And Missy felt magnificently good at this precise moment, the kind of plenitude which she had known only beside the doctor when they would run the world together. And she found this plenitude at this moment with Song. Song who was so similar to his doctor; if only she had not this fair mane, she could be the companion she dreamt of. She diverted her look of the spatial landscape and placed it on Song. Her eyes reflected the deep colours of the universe and its white lanterns. Missy got closer of some centimetres without changing her look, but behind them a voice called them:  
" Ladies, I may see your reservations."  
" Oh of course!" Answered Missy by plunging the hand under the purple jacket; Song was afraid of seeing appearing her command but she only took out a scrap of paper. " Here we go: the Mistress +1, I am The Mistress, and here is my plus one.   
Song smiled, this kind of control of the psychic paper, the doctor had learnt it with master. She wondered to see that it was so simple to change this white scrap of paper in anything. But Missy was an expert in hypnosis and it for a long time.  
" We have no reservation at this name … Excuse us for our error, we are going to place you in a suite. Please follow us, we are going to lead you up to your room."  
Missy turned to Song and smiled to her by squinting.  
" Et voilà. " She lengthened the arm and dragged Song without daring to touch her.   
They moved forward up to the big elevators. The butler, a Silurian one apparently, their opened doors and rose up to the last floor. He brought them a little farther and opened a door thanks to a magnetic pass. He gave the card to Missy and let them in. Song walked without knowing really where she went. The only chambers that she had known were the ones of CAL and the T.A.R.D.I.S. Missy observed the lights of the chandelier and the wealth of the decorations; furniture coming from all corners of the galaxy which nevertheless matched perfectly. Song looked at a dish with a teapot in solid silver and a tray covered with food coming from well taken away sundials.   
"What is it?"  
"Have you never dripped of tea?" Song shrugged innocently.   
" How surprising, the Doctor and is a fan of it. Sit down I am going to get you a cup."   
Song obeyed without discussing. She went to the windows which had the same view as the terrace. A carpet in warm colours was covered with pillows and with small balls of an incomparable comfort. Song sat down in tailor, her eyes were attracted by the landscape. Missy arrived with silver cups. She sat down next to Song and tightened her the cup. She carried hers to her lips and noticed that Song did not drink.   
" What happens to you?"   
" How do you manage to huuu…"   
" To?"   
" To drink.   
" How can't you know how to drink?"   
" I am a program, the only experiences which I have of it were thanks to the memories of my creators." Missy opened big eyes. She was far from suspecting that Song did not know how to live in a physical way. She regains self-control and put her cup. She approached Song.  
" Well we are going to do something." She took her cup to Song and put aside it. "Open your mouth." Song ran. Missy tightened her index to the young blonde in front of her. " Suck it. Suck my finger."  
" How do I do this?"   
" It will come alone, let's go, try."   
Song took in his mouth the long fine finger and put it on her tongue. She helped a hand to maintain Missy's hand. She began to suck slowly the finger, discovering new sensations. Missy she felt becoming wet. This situation excited her. This finger as this mouth could have so many other utilities.  
" Here we are, now do the same thing with the tea in the cup. But don't forget to block your breath, otherwise you go to suffocate."   
Song had for the first time the chance to drink something. A quite new universe seemed to be born in her, these fruity tastes, this heat, this liquid pouring in her as a powerful torrent. The only thing that she had tasted to there were the lips of the Doctor. And it seemed to her so different, a new experience that she did not regret least of the world. Missy had not missed the slightest detail of this tasting, the first one filled in the last clear drop pearling on the corner of Song's lips. Her face went bigger and bigger while Song drank, so that at the end, Missy had a more wide open eyes still than her mouth. Song put her cup on the thighs and looked at Missy. She returned her a soft look and observed a small pearl freezing on the edge of the lower lip of Song. She took out her handkerchief, approached it to wipe it but held on at the last moment and moved forward all of a sudden to lick with the tip of the tongue this residue of tea. Song jumped but let her do so. Missy moved back slowly by not leaving the lips of Song of the look. She got back the silver cup and put it on tray. She switched off the lights and turned. She observed Song returned to her pondering. What could stop her from succumbing to her pleasure? She wanted the Doctor and Song was his perfect reflection but artless and blond. Nothing retained her, she decided to focus on serious matters.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor uses his wonderful brain to repare Missy's TARDIS and find the two Time Ladies.

The Doctor in the TARDIS always wore his sonic sunglasses in a hand, his screwdriver in the other, a double instrumentation could only be useful. Sat one more time as on a swing, he fiddled with cables near the heart of the TARDIS. Sparks exploded around him. Finally he managed to reveal a vocal interface. This one represented him.  
" How can I help you? "   
" Hum … Demonstrate you under another shape. "  
The interface changed for the benefit of a younger Doctor.  
" A shape which is not the Doctor. "  
The interface changed and took the face of Missy's daughter.  
" Oh not that... "  
The interface changed as Missy.  
"Well, so much stop on this shape before it takes that of one of my late companions. Then! Voice interface, what is the problem? "   
" The circuits of the main system are damaged. "   
" Is it the only reason why the TARDIS does not want to to take off? "   
" The TARDIS does not have a key of maintenance anymore. "   
" Why? "   
" The key of maintenance was hidden. "   
" Where that? "   
" Location deleted. "   
" By whom? "   
" The Master. "  
The Doctor leaned against the small case of cables. Here is the problem which he was going to have to solve and fast. At the end of a few hours, while he played with the heart of the TARDIS to repair it, he had an illumination.  
" Voice Interface! "   
" how can I help you? " The voice of Miss made him jump.  
" Well, what is the most precious thing for The Master? "   
" Information of refused access. "   
" Then … What is the last destination of the TARDIS? "   
" Trenzalore. "   
" Oh no, that it is cruel … The key of is TARDIS is on Trenzalore? "   
" Location deleted. "   
" Ah … Think as Missy, thinks as Missy … " He remembered then her words: ' my heart is maintained by the Doctor. ' Of course, Missy had not ventured on Trenzalore. He asked a last question: " Voice interface, am I last Master? "   
" Correct Information. " He roared and advanced to kiss the interface which disappeared between his hands.  
" A liar, the interface is a liar. The key is in the TARDIS! In … The heart of the TARDIS … " He raised the head towards the central console. He had no choice, it was the only possibility. The heart of the machine refused to open. The interface appeared again.  
" Password required. " The Doctor frowned.  
" Who puts a password at the heart of his TARDIS … And especially, who murmurs the answer? The Doctor. "   
" Doctor who? "   
He smiled and sighed his name. The heart opened. He closed his eyes and lengthened the arm. He managed finally to seize a piece, he caught it and pulled on it with all his strengths. The heart closed. He opened the eyes and looked at the brilliant key.  
" Ah your heart is maintained by the Doctor eh? "  
He rushed down the steps, darkened under the console, pushed the key and turned it. The machine reactivated all at once, the lights dazzled him, the TARDIS muttered and noises resounded by hundreds. The Doctor laughed, happy. . He rose up to the console pressed on buttons:  
" Go, find your Mistress. "  
He pulled the lever and disappeared in the classic noise of the engaged brakes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, a big lemon between Missy and Song, goes really REALLY HOT AND EXPLICIT so if you don't like than don't read please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I didn't had time to read it all again so I hope there aren't too much mistakes... Tell me please if you see one.

Missy moved forward, took place behind Song and slid her hands along the arms of the blonde. Song turned the head to the time lady and spoke to her with a worried voice.  
"What are you doing? "  
" Shhh. Relax. Let you go.  
" Song looked in front of her by tightening muscles. Missy observed the young program of a soft look and nevertheless filled with her usual perversion. She began caressing the inside of her arms. Song shivered and felt the goosebumps covering her body. The end of its nipples hardens.  
" Missy … "  
" Shhhh Song … Trust me."  
In these words Song felt ill at ease more still, but Missy already stuck her bust against the back of Song. She felt the hot breath of Missy in her neck. The time lady went back up the sleeves of the coat of Song to have better access to her wrists. Her look concentrated on her movements. She felt against her bust beating the palpitations of both hearts of Song.  
" Did you already have to experiment other physical activities than the one who hold you alive? Breathe, move forward, all this kind of thing which you do without realizing it?"  
" Do you Really doubt the answer? "  
" Oh no, but I want you to hear it. Tell me that you are as pure as an unknown earth; As blank as a paper sheet where was never written nothing, tell me … That you desire me."  
Song felt the red going up her to cheeks. She turned the head far from Missy's face before answering.  
" Yes I am completely blank of physical experiences … But not psychological. I saw you, acting so already … And my doctor also … He calls that, love. You call that an activity. My mother calls that the life. "  
" Oh yes your mother in all her humanity … And the doctor, yes, we often shared this link. Of love … Rather of desire because he could never held on in front of me." Both women were looking in each other's eyes; Missy's nose touched almost Song's and her look oscillated between her lips and her eyes. Without Song realized it, Missy had totally surrounded her of her arms and legs.  
" Let yourself tempted Song, try with me. Taste it. Learn what is the pleasure. "  
Missy didn't hold on, her face flowed Song's and in half a second, their two mouths were stuck. Song tried to move back but stumbled over the leg and Missy's arm. This one caught her by the throat and forced an entrance with her tongue to touch Song's. She dragged the lips of young apprentice by a movement of suction while she moved back. Song believed she had already lived this scene but it was only the memory of the doctor being kissed by Missy the first time when they met under their current forms. Missy half smiled. Song remained petrified not knowing what to do.  
"It'll be alright Song. We have a busy but not impracticable schedule."  
Missy moved closer to her face but, Song fell hers of a purely shy movement. Missy laughed at it then kissed half-heartedly, the delicate and fine layer of skin sleeping on both red lips of Song. Of her left hand, she guided the right arm of Song against her breast and maintained it there.  
" You see, do you feel it?" Asked Missy by lengthening slowly Song on the back. "You are lucky, most of the people with whom I slept did not have the pleasure to see me."  
" Certainly then … Hem thank you?"  
Missy began laughing while she rubbed her crotch against the knee of Song. This one ruled out her hand of Missy's breast whom caught up it immediately and repatriated it on the place it belonged.  
" No no no, don't run away! "  
Missy observed her totally dumb prey. She crossed her hand under Song's coat to remove it to her while screeching some groans of impatience.  
" That the Time Lords protect me, I so want to fuck you.  
" So much romanticism. "  
" Do not play the human being obsessed by her desire of primary reproduction, you're so much better than that. "  
This being said she deprived of Song her sweatshirt with hood. After what she unfastened her brooch and the buttons of her jacket and some buttons of her shirt. Seeing that her partner was not very active, she bent her leg to spread her thighs better. She crossed again her hand in the hair of Song approached for a new kiss this time shared, she began to understand how all this worked.  
" Yes it is very it's good."  
Missy dived into the neck of Song and began to kiss it while bitting her, she took advantage of it with her free hand to unfasten the pants of this one before coming back attacking her mouth. Without waiting even that the pants came down, Missy plunged an adventurous hand between both thighs of Song which was out of breath. She fetched Missy's hand to go back her to a level high pus. This displeased her and she raised the face by fixing Song of an inquisitive air.  
" Oh not, it's not going to work like that. If I cannot kiss you without you protesting, then I would find another way. "  
By saying it she posted a big icy smile and took out the pair of handcuffs which bound them since the beginning. Song understood instinctively what she was going to do and tried to move on the side but too late; Missy had already handcuffed her to the table behind her. Missy spread out her legs and sat down on the crotch of Song while undoing her buttons.  
" No Missy, wait, do not do that."  
She removed her jacket and let her hair down, running wild.  
" Oh yes beg me. Implore me. "  
She answered her in a roar of laughter. Song fired at handcuffs trying to find a solution but nothing. Missy already had removed her long boots and moved away the flaps of her shirt so revealing her breast. She plunged a hand above where she sat and raised Song's t-shirt. The more the T-shirt went back up and the more she felt wet. She bit her own lips as a channelling.  
" Missy stop … Pity."  
But the only answer which she had was a mischievous smile.  
" Why do you beg me not to bring you pleasure, when I will have finished with you will be happier than ever. I don't even know how I manage not to have taken you already four times in every possible way."  
" Oh, brilliant, here I am reassured, then make that fast and untie me."  
" Mmmh no, I like having you at my mercy so. That excites me even more."  
She left the T-shirt as high as the wrists of Song who found herself trunk naked. Missy began then her slow investigation. She began by kissing the young and innocent collarbones before sucking a nipple and biting it while she tortured the other one between the fingers. A lick, a fang, one beginning of sussions and she began again until she felt that the muscles of Song contracted. She raised the look and noticed that Song wrinkled fingers, mouth always open, Missy smiled and returned quickly to the diaphragm by having a fast look on the face of Song.  
" I think that I even to dare not to touch you and to prevent you from touching yourself. I have done it a numerous time with the Doctor and only by seeing him in full erection, excited from all his soul, damning our whole specie, so discouraged that he rubbed his sex against his zipper to manage to come, I lost control of my pleasure because it was too brimming. And I am going to do to you the exact same thing. "  
" I don't know what would stop me tossing you outside if I did not have are handcuffs."  
" Hey yes, it's a shame. "  
She defied in sticking out the tongue to taunt her and that keeping it out to lick the navel of Song. She( continued her trip deprived the pants and underwear of Song. She kissed the inside of her fine thighs and licked every erogenous land, as if she had passed Mistress in the art to excite sexually her partner. She let her hair caressing Song's clit to still excite her. And it worked marvellously because she began not to contain any more her cramps. Missy delighted in this semi-victory and raised a gigantic smile by plunging the face between the thighs of Song. In interval irregular, she gave small licks onto the clit while removing her shirt and lowering gradually her skirt. While they were almost naked, Missy plunged a finger then two, then three in the original matrix of Song, always so irregularly. The young blonde felt leaving, her body demolished under the weight of the pleasure, and small squeaks escaped her. Missy raised the face she was finally naked. She concerned this perverse air the face and looked at Song.  
" Always there my love? "  
" Your love yes, ah … Count on it. "  
" Naughty girl."  
Missy answered her by caressing with her whole hand the crotch of Song.  
" Now it is the part where you are going to roar me to screw you."  
Missy recovered and came to sit down on her previous place, leaving to Song the pleasure to admire the finely cut body of the Time Lady. She raised her most Machiavellian smile and put a hand on the bust of Song. Slowly, she began a movement of go and come with her hips. She well enough managed to continue to excite Song by enjoying herself. She agreed an auto-penetration with one of the hands while the other one kneading the breast of the young blonde. Song did not still hold any more a few moments and she was definitively going to let go.  
" Missy … Please!"  
" Oh yes finally!"  
These words encouraged Missy to come even faster, her own breath was cut and her abs contracted in every movement of pond. She lengthened all of a sudden and kissed wildly the mouth of Song by continuing her movement of fervent pond. A blow, the second and the ultimate which made her come. She felt her pleasure flowing beside herself, she got back some tracks on the fingers and let the rest sinking on Song's boiling sex.  
" Open the mouth and I will let you come. "  
Song did so against her will. Missy's marked fingers finished on her tongue while her Mistress licked her hand and plunged it of a line into the depths of her vagina. The orgasm was not long to come some blows masters placed and Song bent loins under the pleasure by opening big her mouth which did not delay being filled with Missy's tongue. They continued a movement of friction during a few moments then stopped consumed by the pleasure. Missy took up the fingers that she had left in Song to taste them. She was not disappointed, she recognized the soft aroma of the doctor and herself. She smiled and closed her eyes by sticking her body streaming with sweat against Song's. Getting her breath back wasn't without difficulty. Missy caressed the body under hers, listened to the beating hearts exhausted of Song. She laughed before saying:  
" I am disappointed by my performance, I didn't make you roared enough. You on the other hand, you can be proud, containing your pleasure for such a long time … I didn't expected it."  
" Missy, let's be clear, if, you re - handcuff me for that I shall arrange so that you cannot feel any more of pleasure at all."  
" Oh yes threaten me, I adore that. Careful I could begin again in a few seconds. "  
She kissed Song's nose and freed her from her handcuffs. Her wrists had become red, torn up by tracks. She felt released from an unbearable burden. Missy helped her to recover always sat on her crotch. She raised the chin in front of her with the fingertip and sank for a deep kiss, so deep as Song lost both breath and balance. She came loose all at once, a bad smile on the face. She got up and left limping for opposite direction. Song rolled on the side and gained a slow balance in front of her window. The galaxy didn't seem to be any more the same, something disrupted her. Song concentrated little and noticed strange one blue shape to swirl in her direction: the T.A.R.D.I.S. was back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds the Two Time Ladies, but it may already be too late for Missy and Song. Getting closer to Missy seems to be a good solution... To save Song and thank her for giving life to his child.

Missy had just ended to attach her hair. Her purple dress had not covered her corset, nor her open white shirt nor her white petticoat yet. Nevertheless, her black boots were solidly attached to her ankles. Song had helped her absently to attach the knots of her corset. Song, was dressed only half and watched the TARDIS approaching floating. Missy stretched out her cup at Song, encouraging her to rediscover these flavours differently.   
" You would better well start preparing you. "   
" Are we already leaving? "   
" No, we have some visit. "  
The Doctor parked Missy's TARDIS next to his. He went out and caressed his old friend. The butler who had welcomed both women came to meet him.  
" Sir, may I see your invitation? " He took out his psychic paper and showed it. " I am sorry sir, your room is occupied. "   
" Really? Take me to it. "  
" I assure you that --"   
" -- no non I insist. " The creature took him up to the room. " I can manage on my own now. "  
The man lowered the head and left. The Doctor took out his screwdriver and opened the door. Missy was held lengthened against Song, the ruffled hair.  
" Doctor. You have just missed a memorable event. "  
He closed the door slowly, chewing his anger. Song swallowed a mouthful of tea. Missy looked at him with a soft and tired look. No, he was not angry just tired, exhausted. He approached and sat down near Song. Missy looked him straight in the eyes. Her bust was surrounded by the arms of Song and her feet caressed slowly the inside of the thighs of the Doctor. He caught her feet and massed them slowly while Song plunged her nose into the dark hair.  
" Look how she loves me, I deprogrammed your small machine. Oops. Silly me. Are you going to punish me? "   
" You'd wait only for that. " He threw her a bunch of keys. " Ingenious. But nevertheless I repaired your TARDIS. " She recovered a little and looked her keys.  
" I am impressed. Even coming from you it is an exploit. "  
He had a grin before advancing, sticking his forehead against Song's and created a psychic link. He felt a barricade, he could only reach her subconscious. He asked her why she blocked her spirit and she pushed him away slowly outside her head so that he had no psychic shock.   
"I should have been the one who inaugurated the body of Song."   
"Oh Doctor come on, you cannot inaugurate yourself." He kept silent and pulled Song against him, destabilizing Missy in the passage. "At least I could boast to have inaugurated each of your bodies, even the virtual."   
"Stop speaking about me as if I was only a machine." Song got up and left farther, alone. Missy crawled up to the Doctor and raised herself on his shoulder. He looked at Song by holding Missy's hips.   
"Is it jealousy that I perceive dear Doctor?"   
"Call that as you want but I am really .. Bitter .. That Song is closing her spirit worries me. And your condition also."   
"My condition?"   
"You drag yourself as a rag."   
"Are you surprised? Even tho you know our species …" Missy laughed slowly and kissed the end of the lips of the Doctor before snuggling up to him. Song tried to keep her spirit closed to prevent the Doctor from entering.   
"Song don't fight in vain, I am too strong for you."  
She abandoned and let him travel her spirit. He looked and dug before hearing the voice of Missy in echo. She had not let in him, it was her who was in control. She was in the head of Song, it was not a memory. "Missy get out from here."   
"Certainly not when I begin to make my nest."  
The Doctor felt Missy in the seat of the sensations. She fired at the ropes of the pleasure, the suffering and the sadness. Then the Doctor putted a lot into the will. While he was going to act on Song, he went out of her spirit by feeling Missy trembling against him.   
"No, it is not what I am." Missy mewed him in a low voice.   
"Ah Doctor, you and your love …" Behind them Song held her head and fell to the ground. Both Time Lords jumped scared . They joined her.   
"Song, Song what happens?" He crossed a hand in the white mane and looked at Missy whom hands trembled. "What are you doing?"   
"Nothing I went out."   
He cupped Missy's face and kissed it. He found himself propelled in her head. She was losing her capacities of Time Lord. She was fading slowly. He moved back his lips and looked at Song. She did not move anymore. "Song dies and you kiss me? I'm missing something."   
" You're missing something indeed."   
He squatted next to Song and opened her eyes. The beautiful green of the Doctor had exchanged against Missy's icy blue. She was surprised with this change and began to worry.   
"Darling, what's going on?"   
"Song drains your life. "She raised an eyebrow.  
" Darling what's going on? " she insisted.  
" Song was a program. In your opinion, how came to her her breath of life? "  
" I do not know … Materialisation, as you do it with your wife. "  
" No, River is projected, she is tangible but always in the library. You gave your life to Song, this is why she changes and this is why you're shaking. She is real now. You gave her your vital energy, this is why you have an influence so strong on her. She becomes you. She is killing you. And erases me gradually."   
"Can't we invert the process?"   
"If I lock myself into her spirit to manage and to convince her to do that, I'll die while she'll erase."  
Missy felt the fear going up her stomach. This game had gone too far, and as usual, Missy was going to need the Doctor to take her out this situation.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Missy is slowly dying. And the Doctor can't do a thing about it. And Song is becoming a real bitch. So now what hu?   
> Don't forget that the story is not ended yet...

When Song opened her eyes again, she was lengthened in a bed one thousand times too big for her, covered with golden sheets. The doctor sat on a chair diagonally at the bed end. He ate something very slowly. Song recovered a little, her cheekbones seemed to have trebled in volume and her face softened. The doctor looked at her in corner with a small interrogator air mixed with sadness . He raised the head and smiled friendly.   
"Dried out bananas, it's not incredible but very nourishing. You should take some. "  
" Thank you for thinking about it doctor … "  
" What's wrong? "  
" Where are we? "  
" Oh yes, we are in Missy's TARDIS. "  
" Did we left? "  
" No, we are always at the same place, but the real tenants of the chamber came to demand their bed. "  
" I see … And Missy, where is she? "  
" In the control room. I am reassured to see that you are fine, I mean … You should rest now and obviously it is not a advice."   
Song smiled and lengthened again. The doctor got up and joined Missy. She let her hands run on the console, she didn't have felt these sensations under her fingers for a long time, and she shivered with it of pleasure. What had said her the Doctor only encouraged her of to appreciate more the slightest sensation, and the echo of her pleasure of a few moments previously, haunted her entrails more than the suffering to feel her body releasing her gradually. The doctor advanced at her height and passed behind her taking her by hips. She shivered at the hands of the creator of her executioner. An executioner to whom she was sadly attached.   
"Is she woken? "  
" Yes."  
He looked his work made on the machine, proud, while Missy left sitting down on the walking of her T.A.R.D.I.S. a little farther, tired. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. She had a sad air on the face. He joined her and surrounded her shoulders of his arms. She didn't move. Then he caressed her hair and pushed their two heads the one against the other one. On the other side, appeared Song stiffened hair attached in the style of Missy. They watched at her moving forward and settling in front of them.   
"Why these small sad appearances?"  
" Song, I believed to have told you to rest you. "   
" Doctor, in spite of what lets think of your nickname, you have no quality to be judged my condition. A heart which grows less aches than a heart which goes out."  
Missy got up the lower look still than later. She seemed really desperate. The doctor got up in turn and took Song by the arm.   
" What are you playing at ? "  
" Oh dear, what are you talking about? "  
" You don't need to play with the feelings of Missy like that. "  
" Doctor, it's her who taught me everything, then why I should behave differently ? "  
" Song, you are not Missy, you are killing her, you do realize it, you know it that you are not any more yourself? "  
" Oh doctor. "She said slamming him slightly the cheek. " I has never been so alive. "   
She approached her face and almost kissed him, but he took her by arms and pushed her away before leaving the room. She skipped in search of Missy whom she found in what seemed to be a room of observation of the sky. She was pressing on some buttons of her command. Song came behind her and embraced her by the hips, Missy pushed her away with a arm.   
" Leave me."  
" Oh Mistress, come on, don't be mean. You break my small hearts."  
Missy raised a resentful look on her.  
" I gave birth to you, I can take it back to you. "  
" And die? "  
" I am ready to take the risk. "  
" You are distressing, you seem to forget that I know what you're thinking all the time.  
Missy seemed lost, she looked around her and dropped the arms.  
" But what do you want from me? "  
She asked in feeling her tears rising. Song lost her smile and moved forward to Missy, she cupped Missy's face as would have done the doctor.  
" Shhhh, don't cry Mistress, not yet. "  
She kissed her half-heartedly while the doctor entered the room and gave a severe look on Song. He crossed arms and dropped against the door frame. He worried seriously about the future of her friend and his child. Song felt Missy giving way. She kissed her again.  
" You will not kill me won't you? "  
And a kiss again.  
" You not will have no strength. "  
And once again.  
" Never. "  
Missy closed her eyes and felt her body quivering. The doctor threw himself into the room and extracted Song of Missy's body.   
"That's enough!" He roared in taking place in front of Missy.   
" Doctor my good Doctor, since when are you a strong supporter of your enemy? "  
" I always protect the victims. "  
" Ah yes. Your eternal compassion. It is funny to see to what extent absorbing the life of an other one can lead you to forget veryhing that you were. "The doctor breathed profoundly and tried to calm down.   
" Song. You are not Missy. You are me. You are a good person. " Missy raised an eyebrow before defying the doctor.   
" Thank you for insisting on how much your queen of the evil is bad. "  
" Hush, you're not helping me there." She laughed before squeezing up against the doctor. To know him on her side defending her relaxed her. " Song. Please. Don't allow yourself to be corrupted." The face of Song seemed to decompose.   
" I can't." She looked at him while her eyes filled with tears. " Doctor I can't."  
She collapsed at his knees and took her head in her hands. Missy raised the eyes to heaven before putting her hand on the shoulder of the doctor.   
"Go, go to it, go helping your sweet darling, soon anyway she will not stand more than five minutes."  
" Missy please."  
He walked forward and pushed her on the back. Song was not looking alike herself anymore. Her hair had become dark at the base. She was definitively transforming into Missy. This one was surprised to see at the speed the changes took place.   
"Doctor … Why does she change so fast?"  
" You gave her your DNA by sleeping with her. Now, the only thing that she has from River and I … Are memories … "  
"Then, am I going to die faster? "   
" I don't know. "  
" How can you ignore it? "  
" Koschei! My god, stop, stop …"  
He caressed the face of Song, with a shaking hand. He carried her again up to the bed in which she had woken up, followed by Missy. She felt the jealousy bitting her steps. He turned to her and asked her to stay up here until Song's awakening. He seemed so distraught that she accepted feeling her right heart slowly slowing down. What could she do? Loving the thing that would be her undoing was a bigger task to endure than seeking for a caress from the Doctor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and River have a chat on the situation.

The Doctor jumped into his TARDIS and looked at the screens of his console.  
" Doctor. " He jumped and turned around.  
" Oh God, River, what are you doing here? "   
" I worried about Song. You found her? "   
" Yes, she … Is well. "   
" You're lying as usual. "   
" River please, I have already enough problem to be managed. Moreover how can you be there? "   
" We are always connected. You told it yourself. "   
" The dream is not ended? "   
" It is not because you get out of it that everything stops. " He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.  
" She is dying. " River vacillated a bit and got closer to him to embrace him. The arms of the Doctor floated in the space while his nose got lost in the thick hair of his wife.  
" Even as a ghost you manage to perturb me. You know it that I do not hug. "   
" Doctor stops being stupid. " She moved back and looked him straight in the eyes. " What you are going to do for Song? "   
" I don't know … If she has nothing left of us, I couldn't do anything for her. "   
" Doctor don't kill her. "   
" I would maybe have no choice. " River felt her fist wrinkling and her nerves gristle.   
" If you do that, I hope that you will also kill what claims to be your best friend. "   
" She will have died long before. " River began laughing at a bad laughter.  
" I hope so, it's all that she deserves. "   
" Don't be so hard with Missy. " He told her with an air of compassion.  
" Why? She doesn't deserves any of my good feelings. She's going to kill our child. "   
" I will reprogram myself. "   
" Song is unique. You did not only created her with my circuits, you gave her her own existence besides what you are. Please don't be so weak! " He slapped him just before he turned to his console and turned away from her words by pressing on some buttons of his console. " Doctor don't ignore me. You know that I am right! "   
" Yes but I can't do anything about it River! " He roared in turning around. " If I had a mean to save Song I shall do it, but the only person who can convince her of it now it is herself, and to kill Missy will change nothing! "   
River seemed shocked, the Doctor was so much himself, despising death, contemptuous to have to do suffer the others, fighting body and soul for what he defended. He turned again to his screens and watched some figures displaying. After some scans, he had managed to determine the speed that shall take Missy's death and total conversion of Song. Apparently, a few hours would be enough. River watched the seconds scrolling, eyes full of tears.   
" Why is it going so fast? Why figures decreased? "   
" Because Missy gave her genes … By sleeping with her. "   
" What? But how were you able to let that happen? "   
" I arrived too late, they had already did it, moreover I doubt the consent of Song. And the small kisses that I gave her are not enough to repatriate her on my side. "   
" Then there is only a solution. You have to give your genes too. It's a total extremity I agree, but it's the only solution to act on her directly. "   
" River … " She took his hand and caressed his cheek with the other hand. " I'd rather like this hand to slap me as you so often did it. "   
" Return with her. If she is not more the one than she was, do it. She's ours, just get back what's ours. " She dematerialized. He ended up alone in the room of consoles and watched figure roaming. He caressed his jaw and went out of the TARDIS before going in Missy's. He moved forward slowly to the room where both Time Ladies were. He looked at the woman in purple sat at the bottom of the same armchair where he was some time previously. She seemed so tired, so weak, so motionless. That didn't look like her. Her look floated in the vagueness by watching the young program. The Doctor moved forward in the room and took Missy's hand. She looked at him slowly. He put the other hand on the trunk of dark haired woman and felt her slow breath.   
" It's going to be alright Missy, it'll be ok. I promise. "   
" Don't make promises which you cannot hold. "  
He got up and left the room under the look of Missy. What future did they have left?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song awakes but is she the Doctor anymore? Missy's will is anywa too strong for her to handle it: that's how the Doctor finishes in a bedroom with both of them.

Song woke up a few hours after her crisis. Missy recovered and inspired profoundly. She raised, crossed legs and looked at Song obliquely. She showed a bad smile by contemplating her. Song raised too to see Missy at the other end of the room. She raised eyes in the ceiling and was allowed fall again on the bed. Missy saw red, how arrogant, to disdain her so. She got up and came to lengthenon Song. She held her hair and looked her straight in the eyes. She was impressed to see her reflection looking like her line for line.  
" You enjoy ignoring me? I am mortified. "  
" Is there anything that I can say which wouldn't make you angry? "  
Missy kept silent and strengthened her tie on the brown mane.  
" Are you afraid of the death?" The young program asked her.  
" I am a Time Lady, I cannot die."  
" You can try to convince yourself."  
" What are you playin' eh? You want to make me sad, to make angry me more quickly? That I … "  
" What you killed me? My poor woman you repeat. "  
" Shut up! "   
She says in shaking the head under the hand. Song began laughing and crossed a hand on Missy's cheek.  
" Oh yes, get angry, it excites me. "  
Missy frowned and kissed Song violently by biting her lip up to the blood. Without leaving her the time to answer, she stuck her forehead to Song's and entered her. She dived at the back of her mind and looked for a place where to implant an idea. Along the way she met some traces of the Doctor, in particular in the will. He did not have acted on her but still had an important place. Missy hadn't colonized all of Song yet and it was a good thing, she could try to convince Song to leave her her life.  
"Song … If you are still there, give up. Give up on my life and give it back to me. "  
"Well tried Missy, but it doesn't work like that." The voice of the doctor resounded in this last sentence. She was violently pulled behind outside the bed and was faced with doctor. He looked at her of an inquisitive air while she recovered.   
" You know that it's dangerous to do that."   
" It's even more dangerous that you try to establish in her to control her." Song remained dumb observing her two reflections quarrelling. The Doctor turned away from Missy and looked at his creation. " Go away, leave us."  
Missy looked at him by frowning but he turned away from her and lied next to Song, not still returned among the living. She growled out some insults and left the room. He, moved forward his hand and caressed slowly the face of Song. Her icy-blue eyes closed as she diverted her look.   
"Song … Please look at me … look at me!"  
She opened eyes and dived into his look.   
" Doctor, I am sorry … But I can't fight it … I don't know how to do."  
" You can do it… You have to do as did River, as she did him for me. Do you remember it?"  
" I do not know …"  
" Thinks, Song please thinks. "  
" Your humanity is unbearable, I feel so much pity for you. "  
He sighed slowly. She became annoying, just like Missy was. And as if it was not enough, she had just spat some drops of blood on the face of the Doctor. Where the adventurous behaviour of River ate away the justice of the doctor, the sense of the chaos of Missy came to demolish everything. How could she change so quickly? Song understood that she exhausted the doctor and the despair of Missy urged her to be honest.  
" Doctor I love you. "  
" What? What have you just said? "  
" You heard. "  
She loved him. Love, the strongest human feeling … She hadn't become Missy yet, Missy despised love, she didn't believe in it. The doctor felt his hearts squeezing up in his breast. If Song fought, she could return to Missy her life. She could become again what the doctor was. He believed in it. She approached the face of the doctor of hers but he held her on a few centimetres away from his lips.  
" I am sorry Song, but I know what it's going to give. You are going to kiss me, and I am going to be passive. But you will eventually bite me as Missy bit you. The blood always flows of your lips. Now that you belong to her, I cannot trust you anymore. The only way which you would have to convince me to love you in return … Is to return her life to Missy. " He said, trying to convince her that it wasn't what he wanted.  
" I'll do it. "  
Song was not her at this moment. When the doctor looked at her, he didn't see more than Missy in younger. Only the hard voice of the young program survived. But she, she was lost. So many noise in her head. He frowned but she put her hand on the cheek of the doctor and kissed him.  
" I'll do it."  
He pushed her away slowly but Song leaned forward and hung on to his hair. She adopted the same movements as Missy while her hands kept the manners of River. He was lost too now. Those big blue eyes petrified him.  
" Love me doctor, love me as I love you. "  
" I cannot … "  
" If, so you can, let me show yourselves. "  
She hung on to his shoulders and kissed him again, letting a little bit of her blood to sink into the dry mouth of the Doctor. His hands hesitated before they settle on the hips of Song. She took up her hands in the grey forest while he pulled her towards him. She recovered and sat down on the thighs of the doctor who felt reddening to get excited so. Song who shared her spirit with Missy got in her and lead her up to the room where she was a few moments before. Although the doctor chased her away, she hadn't left very far. In some steps she arrived in the room and saw her double sat on the legs of her sweet Time Lord. Song looked her straight in the eyes while keeping her psychic link. This is when she understood that a desire more insidious than to live had skipped Song's mind. If Missy could not have the doctor, then she would have him through Song.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only smut with some smut and a bit of smut.  
> I'm not sure if we can call this a threesome as Missy is only having sex thought an other body... But well, let's say so!   
> The plot is developping in the next two chapters.

The Doctor had not realized that Missy observed them cuddling on her bed. The big blue eyes of the Time Lady detailed them without concession. She dived inside the look of her copy. Song connected a rather strong psychic link between her and Missy so that this one could feel everything, as if it was her who was here against her childhood friend and exactly at this right moment, she felt the hot and wet kisses of the Doctor in her neck. Song did not leave her look of Missy and it decentralized her, she felt her cheeks slightly reddening to see her reflection so treated but very fast, she left it aside to concentrate on her sensations.  
The Doctor guessed that Missy was not far and tried to distract Song by catching her look. She was against him, she had to belong to him, she had to be him. He kissed her again and pulled her against him. Missy felt her hips squeezing up under the fists of Doctor; Song took off his coat to the Doctor and unbuttoned slowly his shirt. She, who was dressed exactly in the same way, undergone the same fate very slowly. When she was trunk-nude, he put the hands on her breast and kneaded slowly the breasts of Song. She moaned at his contact and got closer for one hot and deep kiss. Missy felt vibrating against the wall. Song saw her getting excited against the wall. Then, she pushed slowly the Doctor on the back and caressed his trunk by rocking her hips backward to forward. He breathed heavily before pulling her against him and kissing her again. He enclosed her hips of his long fingers and kept her firmly in this position. She settled down comfortably on his crotch, making him pant at the same time. Missy, with her sweaty body, put her icy eyes on the face of the Doctor, having the same look than this day in the cemetery where she had believed to lose everything. Song slid slowly her hands along his body to reach the belt of the Doctor and begin to unbuckle it while kissing him. Missy felt her legs releasing her while her mouth was furiously ravaged. She dropped on the ground and breathed heavily. Her groans and her head rocking from right to left were covered by the noise of the panting of the Doctor.   
And the pant of the Doctor was at the moment at the level of his ankles as Song lowered his underwear of a single hand. Always sat on his crotch, she seized her half hard sex between her hands while he raised his trunk. He approached to catch her lips but she moved back them some little, turning him on with the end of her tongue. He squeezed her, sat against him and stuck his two lips against those of his alter ego. She raised a hand in the tinted fleece and caught it, echoing her movement of masturbation of the other hand. She kissed fervently the mouth, the neck and the trunk of the Doctor which made him groan. Missy bit her lips feeling the fingers wrinkling, always the same look. Song moved back of her small seat and put the sex of the Doctor in her mouth by licking slowly its edge. That's it, he was finally steel hard. HIs hands trembled above the brown mane hesitating to move back Song or encouraging her. He decided finally to hold himself from one and to put the other one on the head between his legs. His breath came irregular and he fought so that his members remain under his control, but the one who suffered most was Missy who wet her legs of any sound she heard without being even in touch by him. Song took then all of the sex of the doctor in her mouth and accelerated her movement of suction. He contracted his muscles and clenched teeth. She scratched his thighs while he felt leaving almost as much as Missy. She felt his pre-cum flowing into her mouth. But he didn't want to come in her so, he refused himself there. He recovered in a flash of lightning tore away the pants of Song moved away her legs and penetrated into her sharply. She roared in this sudden intrusion while he slammed his muscles by fitting so violently. Missy dropped the head behind, sweaty, her muscles didn't hold her any more either. He buries his face in the shoulder of the program not daring to face her look. Missy believed to leave by seeing the round buttocks of the Doctor. He hung on to the shoulders of Song and moved slowly in her, with a trembling body. Her, feeling dying between her legs, couldn't speak. Sure Missy and her had already had the opportunity to take one another, but that had nothing to do with a limb so consequent in her and in an instant. She tightened him against her and realized that Missy was always there, she turned to her, her view swindled by this movement of goes and comes. Apparently she felt what Song felt and it was very disturbing for her to be deflowered so violently second time and by the Doctor. She stuck her fingers on the ground and scratched the parquet of the nails. Some movements of the hips, a bitten shoulder, a hand in the hair of Song and the Doctor came finally. He bent the back a shout let escape him and quickly plunged a hand between the legs of Song, he could not leave her in this condition without coming in his arms. With the fingertips he excited Song's clit who could say nothing more, submerged by the pleasure. Her breath cut itself by fits and started all over again. The Doctor stressed his movement and added some kisses on her breast. He bit a nipple of Song which was enough convincing her. He sank in her on some occasions to possess her completely and finally she gave way in a deep growl. He seized the mouth of Song in his and filled it with his tongue. Missy moans behind him decentralized him. He fell on Song striking her forehead. He penetrated all at once her spirit and found himself thrown in Missy's body. He quickly extricated himself from it numbed and stuns. He moved back to dress again Song first and foremost and himself of another hand. Song gave up her psychic link and tried to breathe normally.  
He turned to Missy, went out of the bed and flew to her. He pushed a brown lock of hair on her forehead.   
"All that for this result?" He asked in looking at her in eyes. She did not answer, her breath still too weak to support her. " You really are the queen of the evil. " He got up, with weak legs due to his recent pleasure and looked at Song on the bed. He left the room by limping; the orgasms of the Time Lords were among the most powerful of the universe and they could again feel the effects of it of months later. He reached the end of the corridor and the T.A.R.D.I.S. then rose in his. Missy got up and joined Song. She lengthened against her and put a hands on her breast.   
" Thank you Song, I did not think that I would eventually obtain him."   
" I know mistress … "  
" Song? "  
" Yes? "  
" It is good now. I free you. "  
" You are serious? "  
" Yes. I had fun a lot with you, but I do not want to possess you, just like the doctor does not want to have you. "  
She recovered and looked far off.   
" You know, I follow you grateful. But it's time that we found our lives. You served me well. But the Doctor wants you to come back in the computer, and to be honest, I'd rather not die that soon."  
She turned to Song with a bad smile.  
" I'll come to see you. I'll cheat your programs. Go. Go away. "


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor learns the thuth and he's not happy about it. Finally, he takes his decision.

Song recovered and left the room too, as if of nothing happened. Was it her human genes, her genes of programs or had she pretended to come to reassure the Doctor on his performances? Only she could say it. She went up in the T.A.R.D.I.S. of the Doctor who was dealing with his console and pressing some buttons. She came behind him and squeezed him against her by burying her head in his shoulders.   
"You deceived me. "  
" I am sorry my dear Doctor. So much."   
He squeezed both hands against his belly and tried to look at her with the corner of the eye.   
" Why did you do that?"   
" Didn't you stayed enough time in my spirit to know it?"   
She seized his jaw and pressed her forehead against the Doctor's. In an instant he was diving into the head of Song and heard it ... This sound. This nightmare. Those four ceaseless drumbeats. Song tore away all at once not to have to make it to him endure.  
" She, she gave you her beatings …" He exhaled heavily and squeezed more her hands against his belly. " Yes. She also implanted you her desires. Now that you gave her satisfaction she lets you leave. It is unfair."   
" My dear. It's you who taught me to set on victims' side. I took her her life, I can well give her a little of pleasure."   
" Song … I … I don't even only know what to tell you."   
" It's finished Doctor. I don't have to undergo anymore this life now that I have carried out what I was scheduled by Missy, I can finally listen to the will that you implanted me. I want no more this life."   
He crossed an arm around the shoulders of Song and held her against him. He stuck his face against the crane of Song. A tear escaped him and came to crash on her head.   
" You ask me to kill, now."   
" You are stuck. I know that asking it to you, it's horrible but for the only choice which you have, I shall oblige you to choose the good answer. "  
He remained silent a few moments, trembling, and dived into the blue of her icy eyes.   
"Don't confuse humanity and justice. "   
" I do what is best for you. "  
" Either I leave you alive, to suffer from these problems for ever; either I return you to the library and give back to the one who stole everything to me, her life?" He cupped her face between his two hands and fixed her. " I know Missy that you're listening to us. I know that Song has just made way you and lets I tell you that you will not win. I am going to put back Song in the computer, to erase her alive identity and you know what? I shall not give you your regenerations. You condemned my child. I wish you a good mortal life. "  
He turned to the console and unstuck his T.A.R.D.I.S. in a flash of lightning. Song returned to her without knowing what it had happened. The Doctor turned to her, and remained static a few moments before pulling her against him and hugging her to hide his saddened and ashamed face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor brings Song back to The Library to synchronyse her with the computer but will Missy agree to this final decision? Will she get her life back? And moreover what will happen for Song?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, final chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading the whole story and that you got intrerested about it. I'd reallly like to get your impression on this as it's the first long fic I post, if things were good, something to change or whatever please share!! Thanks to you all!

The T.A.R.D.I.S. settled in the library at the end of the day. The Doctor and Song went out and were welcomed by the hologram of River. She squeezed Song in her arms and kissed the Doctor a little destabilized by Song's resemblance so striking to Missy.   
"You are ready to return with me? "  
" Yes. The Doctor more needs me here. And then … I am not going to abandon you, you, my dear River. "  
" Song, you are sure being able to do it?" Asked for the Doctor by looking at her.   
" Yes. The gift of a cycle of regeneration is not complicated to circulate in my sense … And I have already had what I wanted. It was a short life but … Intense. You will thank Missy from me. "  
" Don't worry, she will know it."   
"Well then, let's go."  
They approached the central heart of the library and cheated circuits to allow a new protection. River indicated the changes in the programs and the Doctor changed the parameters. Song sat on one imitation-chair, the look in the vagueness. When her position bothered her, she put her feet in the sky or turned to River and the Doctor. The ladder worried about her program.   
"Do not pay it attention River. "  
" I know sweetie but … She so looks like her. I hope that when she will be again included to the program, she will not be any more like that. "  
" No … If I manage well, her saving will be the same as the one that she had before going out of the computer. "  
" Then, it will be as if she had never lived her few days? "  
" That's it. As before."  
River was sad to know that Song would be deprived of her mortal's life, but if it was so that she would be her again and avoiding Missy's imperfections, she could only agree. Song observed them but was distracted by a noise in the corridor farther. She moved forward with a dance approach of her creator and recognized the noise: Missy's T.A.R.D.I.S.. She hid behind a row of book and observed the woman in purple going out, she seemed worried. She crossed corridors almost by running and found the Doctor and River. Song observed the scene by far and connected in the spirit of Missy to know what was happening. The tone rose between three protagonists.   
" Doctor you are not going to delete her life and even not to return it to me! You cannot kill Song, you cannot do that to her!"  
" We did this choice for what is best." Answered River.  
" You the program shut up if you do not want I to disconnect you! Doctor come on, Doctor … "  
" What that can it do to you, it's not as if you liked her."  
She remained silent.  
" Oh my God Missy don't tell me that... I do not believe in it, you became infatuated with Song? "  
" You and I in a single body, how did not you want that it happens? "  
Behind them, the lights went out.   
" Vashtas neradas … Missy, we do not have time any more to wait, if I do not back up maintaining Song she will die. "  
" But if you back up her you steal her her life."  
" But I am her life! In your opinion what does mean Song? "  
" Saving of Organized Nano Generation." whispered River.  
Missy seemed lost while other lights went out.  
" Where is she now? "  
" She … Oh no, she was there few seconds ago. "  
" Doctor! "  
" Ah stop I try to concentrate! "  
Song walked forward to join them pretending to have heard nothing.  
" Song, it's going to be good. I am going to be able to protect you. "  
" Missy … What are you doing here?" She asked turning away from the Doctor.  
" I came you save you, can you believe that?"  
" Song we don't have time anymore, sit you there" Told her River by showing the seat of connection.  
The lights went out all at the same time. They found themselves in the darkest black ever. Song took out her screwdriver and lit the room of best which she could while the Doctor roared.  
" No! Not now, The Library belongs to you but the programs have right to be there! "  
" The Time Lords are not programs." Resounded a voice in the screwdriver.  
" Theta … I believe that they caught me."  
" No! "  
River boosted the screwdriver of Song and the Doctor's, he managed then to create a red force field around them with the command. Missy was on the ground, one of her hands showed only bones. And her dress seemed empty. Only her face still presented signs of life. The Doctor leaned on Missy, dying, and embraced her.  
" Missy please stay with me. "  
" Doctor … It's too late." Murmured River.  
" No! That's not it. I didn't wanted she to dies, just that she would be punished. Missy please, don't go, you are again going to steal a body and everything will be okay won't it? Won't it?!"  
Missy looked at the Doctor in the eyes, smooth tears on each side.  
" Says something nice …"  
" No …"  
" Please …"  
Song knelt down near Missy and let the regenerative power of the Time Lords emanate from her. She held out her hands towards Missy and seized her nape of the neck. The Doctor looked at her and moved back all at once, River grabbed him by the arm.  
" God Doctor …"  
" Yes, she is going to do it. "   
Song bent and kissed Missy for the last time, offering her at the same time her cycle of regeneration as had done River centuries and centuries previously. The limbs of Missy grew again and she found back all her life. The Doctor put his head on the back of Song and whispered to her ear.  
" I shall always love you Song. I am proud of you. I am proud of the one that you were in your lifetime."  
" I know Doctor. Be quick. "  
Before that Song decomposed by losing all which made of her a physical being, the Doctor hung on to her the bough and activated the program. She sparkled, River fell out and the lights returned. Missy breathed and recovered.   
" Where is she? "   
" In the computer. She returned. "  
" But why vashtas neradas is left? "  
" It was her that they wanted. She had three regenerative strengths in her. "  
He sat down on the floor and deactivated the field of force with command while sniffing. She looked at him.  
" Are you OK? "  
" Of course." He answered in avoiding carefully her look.   
She moved closer to him and seen what he hid so badly. Tears. The Doctor cried. She knew that his modesty would prevent him from cracking in front of her then she pushed to the outter limits, dripped with herself behaving this way.  
" Doctor, she died. She will not return. And all this, it is for ever. "  
" That's enough!" He roared in getting up.   
He pressed on the buttons of the command. He got excited more and more above until throw it violently to the ground and watch at it bouncing farther. Unceremoniously, he threw books scattered to the right to the left, there ripped some pages, threw all which passed him by the hand, he knocked down tables cursing these creatures, became more crazy still than this day when he had knocked his console until it sparkled, and he collapsed finally on an desk which had not moved, the head straight from the wood while his nails scratched the wooden table Missy got up and joined him to embrace him by putting a hand under his jacket but he pushed her away of the arm by inhaling, tears sliding loops now as a torrent. She tried again by putting a hand on his shoulder and by caressing his silver curls. He cried and took Missy's hand in his. They so stayed a long moment before recovering on the way towards their T.A.R.D.I.S.s. Missy opened the door of hers and played a little with the commands. The Doctor, waited in front of the blue box and caressed it before snapping his fingers to open it. The hologram of River appeared.  
" Hello sweetie."  
He turned hearing the familiar voice and looked at her slowly.  
" River …"  
She approached and hugged him. She caressed his face and moved back of a step.  
" Ah Doctor why do you always this grumbling face?"  
He looked down and tried to smile.  
" Doctor, where do we go?" Asked for Missy always from the inside of her machine.  
" You are going to do a little travelling in her company? "  
" Is it what's waiting for me? "  
River smiled by shaking her head.  
" Spoilers. "  
" Doctor?" Missy called.  
" Somebody wanted to see you." Whispered River by holding the Doctor by the hand. Song materialized under the appearance of the Doctors and River, such as he was before materializing. The perfect mix of them both. Missy showed out at this moment.  
" Doctor you could me answ… Who is it? "  
" Missy, I present you Song. "  
" Ah finally I meet you dear Master." Declared Song of a warm voice supported by a Scottish accent. Missy walked out and looked at the program closer, impressed by his beauty.  
" How is it possible? " She asked inside by seizing the hands of Song staring at him.   
" You are, my son, and always you will be for your mother and I."  
" Doctor don't take a long time before coming to regenerate again, I want to live new adventures. "  
The Doctor smiled by crushing a tear. River released his shoulder, kissed her husband and joined Song always in the hands of Missy. " Koschei? " Called slowly the Doctor by pulling her by shoulders. Song and River looked at them slowly with big smiles and dematerialized. The Doctor took Missy near his T.A.R.D.I.S. and kissed her from the edge of the lips.  
" Then, where you do want to go naughty girl? ".

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I wondered how this mess would go so... Let's see this all together! Please be sure to leave me your opinions in the comments and don't hesitate to suggest things. -Important to improve-


End file.
